


Gift of 愛

by Maaitaiyou



Series: #SakuraibaWeek [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: #sakuraibaweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: When he kept receiving, Aiba wanted to be the one giving this time





	Gift of 愛

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 5
> 
> Prompt: Birthday / Hotspring
> 
> Sorry for the delay

Last year Sho celebrated his birthday with proposal followed by their wedding in Hawaii. Even this year, they would have celebrated his birthday overseas if Aiba didn’t stop him. As much as Sho loves him and wanted to do everything for him, Aiba also wanted to do the same for Sho and it was unfair if he was the only one who keep taking without giving so this year he wanted to give Sho a surprise but as much as he wanted to travel to Spain, there was no way Sho would be able to take long holiday since Sho's birthday is during the exam period. It's great that they allowed him to be free during the new year last year for their Hawaii trip as long he was back a day before the new school terms started else Sho had to go back to work as soon as the new year holiday was over just like this year. He looks at the calendar, Sho's birthday will be on Sunday, if Sho managed to get just a day off on Monday, that would be great. He knows a good place to bring Sho so they both can have a good rest. His husband had been working non-stop after the holiday and he hoped the three days will help them to relax in each other’s arm. 

Apart from his work, Sho is not a morning person and wake up so early in the morning was not a pleasant thing to do for him especially on his off day. He grumbled when Aiba woke him up at 5am in the morning. "Stop grumbling like small kid Sho-chan, we have to get ready fast or else we will miss our train". Sho reluctantly and half-asleep walk to the bathroom. He really had no mood and was still so sleepy to argue or ask more questions. Aiba felt bad for his husband but he had no choice because that was the only time had train tickets available since it was a last minutes booking. He never expected there will be a lot of people who wanted to go there in midst of entrance exam season but then he remembered there were a lot of foreigners who also love the scenery there during winters. Sho was so sleepy even Aiba's coffee didn’t manage to wake him up. He had been working late on most days since new year holiday to prepare for his school entrance exam which will started next week. He fell asleep as soon as he sat in the passenger seat and woke up just to see Satoshi's face at the window which surprised him and make his friend laughed happily. He still in dazed when both Nino and Ohno said their farewell till they reached the shinkansen platform that he finally realised they will be going somewhere outside Tokyo. "Aiba, where are we going?" He asked but Aiba only replied him with a smile "it will be a surprise". 

Sho know the Shinkansen will take them to Yamagata but Aiba still didn't want to reveal their exact location they will be travelling to and his sleepiness won over his curiosity when he felt asleep 30 minutes after the train left the station. Sho was panic when he woke up and realised the train were leaving Yamagata station, Aiba was still asleep deeply on his left. "Aiba! Woke up we missed the station" Aiba woke up after his body was shook a few times and looked at Sho in dazed. "What happen Sho-chan, do you feel sick somewhere or you want coffee?" Aiba asked yawning widely tried his best to be awake. "Not me but we missed our station" Sho showed him to the other side window and made Aiba widen his eyes in shock and panic but he calmed back after he saw the next station name on the screen. "Ah! No, we didn't miss it yet but thank you for waking me up or else we will really miss the station" Aiba also didn't really have a good sleep last night because he was excited about the trip. "We are not going to Yamagata?" Sho asked. "Yes! We going to Yamagata, but we won't be alighting here" Aiba said but still keep silence when Sho asked their exact location. They both stayed awake for the rest of the journey, enjoying the scenery along the way that was filled with snow. It was refreshing although they stayed far from Tokyo, still the area where they stay was almost modern area. They alighted after 30minutes at Oishida Station which made Sho smiled non-stop. He could guess their destination and it made him so happy. He had always wanted to go there but his tight schedule was always the main issue. "Are we going to where I think we were going?" Aiba smiled, he knows Sho could guessed once they reached the station. It was one of the places in Sho's bucket list to visit but he was too busy with work and to be there during the cold season will be the best relaxation for him. 

Since they came earlier than the check in time, the went to one of the restaurants for lunch after leaving their bags at the reception. Their room was ready after lunch and maybe due to their fatigue and lack of sleep both went to sleep as soon as they laid the futon. They woke up few hours later when it was already dark outside. The room is 10 tatami size with private semi-outdoor bath. The view of the mountains and rivers from the window was breath-taking especially when all the lights along the river lit up. Both had no intention to leave the room but force themselves out to have a quick dinner. Maybe it was the impact of their busy schedule, when they get to rest all the fatigue surfaced and the feeling started to kicked in. Not only Sho, even Aiba was getting more busier after he was interviewed by an animal magazine. For now, they had employed a nurse, but Nino was thinking of employed one more. 

Both enter to the private bath it was for two people separately but next to each other. It was so relaxing. "Baby!" Sho called, Aiba open his eyes and look at Sho on his right. He was leaning against the tub while closing his eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here" Sho said still closing his eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Seeing Sho naked body made him hot but he didn’t want to force his husband because the main intention was to make him relax but his desired to be held by his love was stronger. "Sho-chan, I missed you" Sho recognized that voice. That was Aiba voice when he was torn between holding and wanting. He understood clearly behind his miss. The past two weeks were hectic for both. He always back when Aiba was asleep and Aiba had to leave when Sho was still sleeping, they had been working form Monday till Saturday when Sunday came, there were too tired to do more than cuddling after all housework and the groceries shopping. Their sex was more for a need to release because both were too tired to fully enjoy it as always. 

Without a word, he stood up and pulled Aiba up too, carried him and laid him on their futon. Kissing him deeply till both were out of breath. 27 years was a long time but it was worth the waiting because this beautiful man now belong to him. "I missed you too, baby" Sho whispered to his ears, licked his earlobe but instead of towering on top of his love he lied down to his side on his left. He slipped his right hand below Aiba's neck so now his lover slept on his arm. His mouth sucking the erected nipples while his left fingers pumping his lover member which had started to wake up. The only thing he could do was moaning his husband name, he was helpless and surrendered to Sho's ministration. Aiba know how their night will end later. Seeing Aiba surrendered to him and heard his sexy voice made Sho more eager to push Aiba to his limit. Slowly, his finger entering his hole which made Aiba groan of the sudden intrusion. 

The view was enough to make his member hardened and when Aiba started to fuck his finger, he knew his love was ready. Aiba groaned at the sudden emptiness when Sho pulled his fingers. Sho positioned himself in between his husband's two legs and put both legs on his shoulder before trust deeply into his love. Aiba cried at that sudden stretch, it was painful because they haven't been together for almost a week. Sho leans closer to kiss his love to bring his mind away from the pain and only move when Aiba start to move his hips, showing that he was ready. It didn’t take them so long to reach their climax, Aiba came first and after a few more trust Sho spurt all his seeds in his love. If Aiba can get pregnant and give birth, they should have at least two kids by now. 

Sho wanted to move but Aiba hugged him tightly and turned them around with Sho's soft member still in him and it did hurt Sho a bit but Sho just followed and let Aiba took the lead. Aiba pulled out his husband Junior just to pump it back to life while his tongue tracing and invisible path from Sho's navel to his ears before claiming his husband's lips into passionate kiss. Once they broke the kiss, his tongue went to tease the two nipples and he moved his hips in circular, so their member will have touched each other. It didn’t take long for both to be on high again and this time it was Aiba who was leading them to pleasure by riding his husband till they came. Both was breathless and still panting. Aiba felt all his energy gone lied on his husband torso when Sho was kissing on top of his head. After they manage to breath back normally, Sho brought him to the toilet to clean both. Sho brought Aiba closer to his embrace when they are back on their futon in their yukata. Aiba turned himself so he can look as his husband. 

Once his phone alarm rang he kiss his husband lips passionately, "Happy Birthday' Sho-chan, thank you for following me home when we were kids, thank you for coming back to my life and thank you for loving me" Sho smiled hearing the warm greeting for his birthday, " Thank you Aiba, for waiting for me to come back, taking a good care of me and loving me sincerely," he returned the kiss passionately. Aiba stood up and went to take the gift from his bag. Sho sat up and open the nicely wrapped box that was given to him. From the box he knew it was underwear since Aiba always bought matching underwear for them but this time that was not the only thing in the box. There was a fountain pen with his name engraved on it and an envelope consist of two flight tickets to Spain in late March, "I've wanted to go now but I know you won’t be able to go so I've book the date during the school holiday" Sho beamed happily, he had always wanted to go to Spain to see all their unique architecture and he never expected that Aiba will strike off two of his bucket list for his birthday. "Thank you baby" Sho peck his cheek and both went to sleep happily in each other’s arms. Aiba always care about him and knows what he wants, Sho is always thankful to have Aiba by his side and Aiba is the best gift in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The ryokan was based on this place
> 
> https://www.ginzanso.jp/english


End file.
